


honey

by honeygyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Like just barely, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Sickfic, and so is donghyuck, donghyuck works to much, jaemin is best boy, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeygyu/pseuds/honeygyu
Summary: donghyuck's had a shitty day and misses mark a little more than usual
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 157





	honey

**Author's Note:**

> hi um so if you like angsty apocalypse au’s pls go read my fic ‘hopeless’. i would love you forever🥺💛

donghyuck loves his job. he really does. he just hates it when he has to work after a horrible day and what feels like a cold sneaking up on him.

he was _positive_ he failed his physics test. his pounding headache made sure of that. to add on to his stress, mark hadn't texted him the entire day. not even when donghyuck tried to call him after his classes. donghyuck just missed him. he'd left a few months ago for grad school and the younger wasn't sure how much longer he could handle facetime calls and texts. mark was only 2 hours away but they both had busy schedules and couldn't visit each other often. donghyuck hated it.

just as donghyuck began to sulk even _deeper_ into self-pity, the bell on the door rung far too loud for donghyuck's liking and in walked his co-worker.

"chenle? its only 3, what are you doing here?"

donghyuck's shift didn't end until 6. after that he'd go home to sulk and give a half-assed attempt at his homework.

" taeil hyung said to come take over for you. he said you looked terrible...and from what i'm seeing he was _definitely_ right."

donghyuck smacked chenle in the head, eliciting a small giggle from the latter.

"it's true! you look like you got run over by a truck a few times! are you sick or something?" chenle was now shielding his head in defense, but instead was met with a sulky donghyuck.

" i dont know... i think i caught a cold or something. and i failed my test and i miss mark and i have homework and-" donghyuck was interrupted by chenle shooing him away from the counter and into the back room.

" go home and get your gross sick germs away from me. i have a soccer game tomorrow and can not get sick. it's like the biggest game of the year and now you won't even be able to come." 

"but chenle-"

"no buts! i'll call jaemin to come over and tend to your sick ass."

donghyuck huffed but complied. he quickly took off his apron and grabbed his (mark's) sweatshirt, just now realizing he was shivering, "god when did it get so damn cold in this bakery?"

"since you got sick. now get out of here and take a nap or something. you could _definitely_ use it." chenle was now covering his face with his hand while opening the door for donghyuck.

"ok but seriously chenle, thanks for covering for me today. i really appreciate it"

" yeah yeah i love you and all that sappy shit. now go home and sleep." chenle waved him off and shut the door behind him.

donghyuck rolled his eyes and walked sluggishly to his car. it took him _way_ too long to fumble with his keys until he _finally_ found the right one.

the drive to his apartment was short but it felt good to finally be able to relax after the morning he'd experienced. he glanced at the huge buildings that littered the streets of seoul and tried not to think about what mark might be doing right now. he turned on his radio to try and take his mind off of how much he missed mark but was met with sappy love songs and ads about various kitchen appliances. donghyuck's mood had only worsened when he pulled up to his apartment complex to find a couple holding hands on the dingy walking trails. however he lightened up when he found jaemin waiting by the stairs for him.

" _god_ chenle was right. you look like shit." jaemin's grabbed the keys and wallet out of donghyuck's hand and led him up the stairs slowly.

"i _feel_ like shit. and yeah apparently everyone thinks i look terrible today." donghyuck huffed dramatically before jaemin slapped him across the head.

"hey you know what i mean hyuck.... maybe you should take a break from the bakery though. you've been exhausted lately and now you got yourself sick."

" yeah and pay for my apartment how? i dont know if i could physically or mentally handle a college dorm again jaem." donghyuck had war flashbacks to when yukhei tp'd his and jaemin's room for april fools. donghyuck had gone _mental_ that day.

"yeah i know but.. maybe it would be better if you lived with someone again? you're really bad at knowing when you need to take a break donghyuck. and it would only be a year until you graduated." 

"i dont know jaem..."

donghyuck hoped that jaemin would realize that he didn't want to talk about it. he was tired and would honestly rather have _any_ conversation right now. they finally got to donghyuck's apartment and jaemin reached under the measly rug for the spare key. he muttered something about how donghyuck was gonna get robbed someday if he kept the key there any longer. 

"whatever we'll talk about that another time. for now let's focus on getting you some food and some sleep ok?"

"i like that idea." 

jaemin left him in the living room to find the tv remote as he searched donghyuck's pantry for any type of food possible.

"donghyuck there's like no food in here, how do you even live?" jaemin was still hopelessly digging through the kitchen cabinets when donghyuck's stomach growled rather loudly," i live off the cafe's food jaem, that way i dont have to spend money at the store."

"jesus donghyuck that is such an unhealthy way to live." donghyuck was pretty sure he could here jaemin facepalming from the kitchen, " you stay here and i'll go pick up dinner."

"get chicken jaem!" donghyuck managed to get out before jaemin shut the door.

once jaemin was gone, donghyuck picked up his phone to find a few missed calls and texts from mark. he hoped to god that his boyfriend would understand that he was far too tired to return the calls. he could feel his eyes drooping in his failed attempt to keep them focused on the tv screen. an ad for a pillow company was the last thing he saw before his eyes finally closed. 

\--

donghyuck woke up to the smell of chicken and _oh,_ jaemin had moved him to his bed. he sat up a bit too fast and was brutally reminded of his pounding headache. donghyuck stood up slowly and swayed as a wave of dizziness came over him. _god how he hated being sick._ once he stopped swaying, donghyuck made sure to drape a blanket over his shoulders before opening his bedroom door.

"jaemin i'm awake, can i have chicken now," donghyuck was admittedly surprised when his voice came out raspy and weak. he slowly entered the kitchen to find somebody who was very much so not his best friend hunched over the stove. he stood in shock when he realized that mark was standing in front of him. in seoul . in his _fucking kitchen_. 

"mark?" he whispered shakily. donghyuck was not one for surprises, but this kind? he figured he could handle this one.

mark turned around quickly, a goofy smile plastered on his face. he wrapped donghyuck in a hug and managed to lift him off the ground in the process. "before you say anything, i know you hate surprises but you didn't answer my calls and jaemin said you were sick and i have the day off tomorrow so i thought i'd come down and i missed you and-"

" i missed you so much." donghyuck was fully hanging off of mark by now with his face buried in mark's shoulder. his eyes were a little teary but mark didn't have to know that. 

mark pulled donghyuck up to stand in front of him. his eyes widened when he noticed his boyfriend crying, "shit hyuckie don't cry im sorry." 

"shut up dumbass," donghyuck hit mark's chest weakly," i just missed you alot and everything's been shitty lately and somehow you managed to show up just in time."

mark smiled softly and grabbed donghyuck's hand," tell me when things are shitty next time and i'll make sure to be here ok? i love you donghyuck and i hate seeing you upset."

donghyuck nodded but immediately stopped when he remembered his haedache,"i love you too mark lee. now go get me ibuprofen and some chicken." 

"only if i can have some of your food," mark was already walking to the medicine cabinet. him and his ratty work clothes. him and his beautiful face. him and his messy hair and glasses. _god_ donghyuck was in love.

"hmm maybe a tiny piece." 

**Author's Note:**

> this is CHEESY GROSS


End file.
